Characters in The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Seasons
Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons characters Link Zelda Impa In Oracle of Seasons, she is the troup chef and the first person to assist Link. Her fistd order was to insure Din's safety until she convinced her to come to Hyrule with her. In Oracle of Ages, she is possesed by Veran, the central villain of the game, and results in Nayru's kidnapping and Veran's evil plan being carried out. Ricky the Kangaroo Ricky is a boxing kangaroo who helps Link in both of his quests. You first meet him, in Oracle of Seasons, when Blaino wins his gloves in a boxing match. When you win them, give them back to Ricky and he'll be your animal assistant. In Oracle of Ages, he loses his gloves on the beach. You need to dig on the beach with your shovel and return them to Ricky Despite the fact he's a male kangaroo, he has a pounch that Link can climb and ride in while Ricky jumps over huge holes Link is unable to jump over and even cliffs. He can also fight enemies and destroy anything that blocks his way of making a successful jump. However, he cannot swim. If you need Ricky, you can call him on his flute. Moosh the Bear Moosh is a flying bear who helps Link in both of his quests. You first meet him, in Oracle of Seasons, when he wakes up and wants spring bananas. Use the Rod of Seasons to make it spring, grab the blue rooster to fly over the huge gap, and take the bananas. Once you have them, give them to Moosh who will be satisfied and happy. In Oracle of Ages, you find him in the graveyard where ghosts are scaring him. Defeat the ghosts and he will assist you in getting the Cheval rope. Moosh can fly over mulitiple gaps and slam his butt on the ground when you hold the A button for an extended amout of time. However, he cannot swim. If you need Moosh, you can call him on his flute. Dimitri the Dodongo Dimitri is a swimming Dogondo who helps Link in both of his quests. You first meet him, in Oracle of Seasons, when he's being bullied by three boys in the Sunkun City. To save him, you give the boys bombs. The boys will leave and Dimitri will thank you and assist you with the Master's Plaque. You will also get the Zora's Flippers. In Oracle of Ages, after the Moonlit Grotto boss, he is about to be eaten. You can save him by giving the inhabitants Ember Seeds, which will scare them away. Dimitri can swim up waterfalls and attack aquatic enemies. If you need to, you can also carry him using the Power Bracelet. If you need Dimitri, you can call him on his flute. See Also The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons and Oracle of Ages * Category:Lists of Nintendo characters